supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 9)
Season 9 of Dancing with the Stars started September 21, 2009. Dancing with the Stars returned for season nine on September 21, 2009, on a three-night premiere, on Walter Breuning's 113th birthday. Executive producer Conrad Green confirmed to Entertainment Tonight that the season would start off with 16 celebrities, with 3 double-eliminations halfway through the season.ET Confirms New Twist for 'Dancing With The Stars' http://tv.msn.com/tv/article.aspx?news=425346&GT1=28103 Former House Majority Leader Tom DeLay withdrew from the competition in week three; however, Debi Mazar was also eliminated on the same night, replacing the double elimination planned for Week 5. Some changes were added this season including a larger cast and relay dances. Four new dances were introduced to complement the large cast. Those dances were the Bolero, Lambada, Two-Step, and the Charleston. The cast was unveiled on the Monday, August 17, 2009, edition of Good Morning America, returning to the announcement format of most seasons past. Tom Bergeron and Samantha Harris returned as the show's hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, and Carrie Ann Inaba continue as the judges this season, with Baz Luhrmann appearing as a guest judge in week two, temporarily replacing Len Goodman. Pro pairings were officially announced on August 24, 2009. This was Samantha Harris' last season as co-host. Donny Osmond, was the winner in the competition, with singer Mýa as runner-up, and reality star and singer, Kelly Osbourne in third place. Couples Scoring Chart :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week. : Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple (or couples) eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two (or bottom three). : indicates the returning couple that was the last to be called safe (they may or may have not been in the bottom two or three). : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. : indicates the couple withdrew. : indicates a couple that was eliminated in a dance-off. * Each couple would perform two dances. The first was scored normally. The second, the relay dance, was different. Four couples each performed a 30-second routine to a specific dance (Salsa or Viennese Waltz for the men, Cha-cha-cha or Foxtrot for the women) back-to-back. The judges then ranked each of the four couples. The couple who came in first got 10 points for the relay dance, second place got 8 points, third place got 6 points, and fourth place got 4 points. Therefore, a team could have earned a maximum of 40 points in Week 1. * Each couple performed two dances. The first was scored normally. The second, the marathon dance, was different. All nine couples performed a Mambo at the same time. One by one, the judges asked a couple to leave the floor. The first couple to leave received 2 points, the second couple got 3 points, the third couple got 4 points, the fourth couple got 5 points, the fifth couple got 6 points, the sixth couple got 7 points, the seventh couple got 8 points, the eighth couple got 9 points, and the last remaining couple got 10 points. Therefore, a team could have earned a maximum of 40 points in Week 6. Dance-off chart Averages This table only counts dances scored on the traditional 30-point scale. Dance averages Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series)